narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinagiku Ao
Hinagiku Ao (青 雛菊 Ao Hinagiku), nicknamed as Hina, is the daughter of Tsubaki Akame and Tanuma Ao. She is around the same age group as Himawari Uzumaki. Also like Himawari, she does not attend the academy due to her late age. Personality Hinagiku is a cute and innocent girl. She is also a bit spoiled due to her common demeanor. The Kasa-gatana wielder highly believes money is the source of happiness and she'll do anything to get it. Hinagiku feels that being a ninja isn't suit for her, but she dreams of becoming a model, maybe even an idol. Despite her modern bratty attitude, Hinagiku is somewhat carefree and hopes for protection to her friends and family. She can be very quirky, spunky, and mischievous depending on her mood. Appearance Hinagiku is well known for wearing similar clothing that resembles the appearance of her mother. Hina has a slender build with a height a bit shorter than average. When she is only three years old, the young Ao has an everyday outfit that consists of the traditional sandals, which is a pink color for Hinagiku. She also sports a purple dress and black thigh-high stockings. In Boruto: Naruto The Movie and Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Hinagiku has short black hair and red eyes. Her skin tone is equal to her father's own. Like Tsubaki, Hinagiku has a half-sleeve top worn as an everyday. She has a red skirt with a wrinkled down. Ao's sandals are changed into long ones with a bland tint. When Hinagiku becomes genin, her clothing style becomes more colorful. Her forehead protector is located on her neck; she wears a pink, white, and dark blue hoodie that is identical to a crop top sweater. It also possesses short laces. Hinagiku dons a pair of black jean shorts. She models long grayish-white sandals. Her hair grows a bit longer and the female wears a huge pink ribbon at the back of her head. Abilities At first, Hinagiku had high beliefs that being a ninja wasn't right for her. Later, she developed an admiration for fighting as a ninja. Like her father, Hinagiku specializes in fudajutsu and has fox familiars as well. Exactly like her mother, Hinagiku can maneuver the rare Steel Release and even a few Lightning Release jutsu. Hinagiku demonstrates proficiency in both medical ninjutsu and the aiding Summoning jutsu. After Sakura Uchiha showed it to her, she had an interest for it. Hinagiku later became a pupil of the pink-haired kunoichi. The first time Hinagiku used medical ninjutsu was when she and Himawari went on a mission together. Ao used the summoning of slugs in an overwhelming event of training. Like her father, Hinagiku can use the infamous Paper Ninjutsu. Hinagiku's main paper jutsu is Shikigami Dance. Despite wielding a tremendously powerful technique, Hina has a hard time using this ni and would rather make origami out of it. Hinagiku can use Wind and Fire Release due to a fatherly inheritance. It has been commonly mentioned that the Konoha citizen will learn Scorch Release, but Hinagiku herself denies it. She already knows the Fireball and the Wind Cutter technique. Trivia * Her name "Hinagiku" can mean "daisy". Her last name "Ao" can mean "blue". Put the two together and it makes "Blue daisy". * Her best friend, Himawari Uzumaki, is taller than her by approximately six centimeters. * Hinagiku has a crush on her friend Matcha Midorikawa, Hotaka Midorikawa's youngest son. * Hinagiku's favourite foods is hanami and mitarashi dango. * Hinagiku's hobby is singing, dancing, and eating sweets. Quotes * (To Sakura)'' "Please teach me medical ninjutsu! And a Summoning jutsu too!'' *(To Sakura after learning medical ninjutsu and Summoning) "Thanks so much, Lady Sakura!" *(To Himawari) "Your going to be SO strong, Hima! There's no reason to feel bad about not attending the academy." *(To Tanuma) "When I grow up, I'm gonna have so much money! 'Cause money's the source of happiness, right?" *(To Tsubaki) "You're awesome, mommy! I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Gallery ' IMG 0007.JPG|Hinagiku Genin attire IMG 0010.JPG|Hinagiku & Tenryu concept design IMG 0005.JPG|Hinagiku Chunin attire ' Category:DRAFT